pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 39
Archivo:VS White.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Fantina.png Parece mentira que luchemos después de tanto tiempo encontrándonos o3o Lo sé .3. ~~O~~ Archivo:Cintia DP.png ¡Hola! n3n Ya está la rubia tonta ewe ~~O~~ ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *3* Archivo:Huevo de Togepi.png *Moviéndose mucho* Bueno, ya te has recuperado del balazo, ya te puedes ir n3n NO D8 C'mon baby, now you're cured 8D Pero no me quiero separar de ti TT^TT n.nU T.T *En la cárcel... Soy demasiado joven para estar aquí TTOTT Pues ya tienes un historial larguísimo, me extraña que no te hayan arrestado antes El poder de los sobornos o3o Yo no merezco estar en prisión T.T ¡Tú fuiste la que apretó el gatillo! Tú me obligaste T.T ¡MIENTE! ¡¡CALLAD!! Suéltelos agente, están conmigo e.e Gracias Arceus T^T No des las gracias tan pronto... Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png WTF *En el hospital... Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png C'mon, I have to go... No T^T Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png n.nU TTOTT *Entra tirando la puerta abajo* ¡ANABEL! A mi gimnasio ahora mismo o3o Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Wtf... Vamos .3. No Archivo:Mirada fija.png Mataré a Justin Archivo:Cara tierna.png Ya voy T.T Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Goodbye shawty :3 Si es que es genial *3* Deja de soñar y vamos al gimnasio -3- Va, va e.e *En el gimnasio... ¿Por qué nos has reunido aquí? *Saca su sartén* ¡ME HUELE A VIOLACIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! eweUUUUU No, en serio e.e La de las coletitas agarra-sartenes tiene razón Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png ¡LO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Na, era coña .3. En realidad os he reunido aquí porque quiero que consigáis la medalla y dejéis de afear mi preciosa ciudad :3 EWE Por si acaso no soltaré la sartén No lo hagas, el conserje está muy necesitado .3. Archivo:Conserje NB.png Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡TODOS VIOLADORES, LO SABÍA! Empecemos el combate de una vez, a este paso no nos dará tiempo a nada e.e WAIT! Como en este capi tienen que pasar bastantes cosas, el combate será de dos VS dos .3. Te lo agradezco Archivo:Cara tierna.png Archivo:VS White.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Fantina.png Parece mentira que luchemos después de tanto tiempo encontrándonos o3o Lo sé .3. ¡Adelante Spiritomb! Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif *Sonido raro venido del inframundo* (?) e.O ¡Adelante Eve! :3 Eeeve eeeev eevee ev e.e (Ya era hora de que me sacaras de la pokéball, estaba cogiendo polvo e.e) 8DU ¡Pulso umbrío! Archivo:Spiritomb usando Pulso umbrío.jpg Coño e.o >u< ¡Arañazo! Archivo:Eevee NB.gif *Araña a Spiritomb y lo atraviesa* O.O Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif -3- ¿Eevee ev eeeveeee? (¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?) ¡IDIOTA, LOS ATAQUES DE TIPO NORMAL NO AFECTAN AL FANTASMA! Relájate eweU Ah, cierto .3.U Este combate estará tirado Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg ¡ACABA CON ESE GATO AMORFO CON GIGA IMPACTO! 8D Archivo:Spiritomb usando Giga impacto.jpg Archivo:Eevee NB.gif ¿Ev... eev... eevee... eeve...EEVEE? (¿Me...ha...llamado...gato...AMORFO?) Archivo:Mirada fija.png ¡EVE, DEJA ESO Y USA EXCAVAR PARA ESQUIVAR, CONA! Archivo:Eevee usando Excavar.jpg Archivo:Eevee NB.gif Eevee (H) (Esquivado (H)) Si ahora haces la segunda parte del ataque que es ATACAR (ewe) te lo agradecería e.e Archivo:Eevee NB.gif Ev, eevee o3o (Ah, cierto o3o) *Sale de las profundidades de la tierra a lo zombi de The Walking Dead* EEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEE ev ev, EEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEE (CEREBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ah no, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif *Se vuelva la piedra en la que está y se come toda la arena* WTF Eso se considera golpe crítico (H) Qué coj... Y ahora ¡RAYO! O3O Archivo:Rayo.jpg Archivo:Spiritomb aguantando Trueno.jpg Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif Spirit... Archivo:Spiritomb NB.png X.X ¡Spiritomb se ha debilitado, no puede continuar! NO-PUEDE-SER SÍ-PUEDE-SER (H) ¿Eeev evee eve eev ev eeve eevee ev? (¿Quién dijo que los de tipo normal no podíamos contra los de fantasma?) (H) Deprimente T^T Dejémoslo ya, que no me va a dar para escribir todo Por mí genial 8D Con tal de que se larguen lo que sea :3 Ya tenemos medalla 8D Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.pngArchivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png *Abren la puerta del gimnasio y aparecen en plan película (?)* Hola O3O Cuanto tiempo, Shadow :3 ¿Y yo qué? e.e Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Tú no nos importas Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png ewe... Vengo a retarte, Fantina Genial, más niñatos que vienen a ensuciar la ciudad -3- Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Maleducada eweU Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Hacía siglos que no salía T.T ewe No tengo tiempo para contar cosas y sacaros a todos regularmente -3- Ale, venga, vosotros dos a luchar, y dejad de chupar cámara e.e Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.pngArchivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png ewe Sigamos como si no hubiera pasado nada o3o Bueno, ¿ahora a dónde tenemos que ir? .3. Según la guía, el siguiente gimnasio está en Ciudad Canal .3. Pues allá habrá que ir .3. Archivo:Cintia DP.png ¡Coleguiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! n3n Wth... Archivo:Cintia DP.png ¡Hola! n3n Ya está la rubia tonta ewe A ver qué quiere e.e Nada, venía a agradeceros que le dierais a mi yaya el talismán o lo que sea que os di, y a chupar cámara n3n Outra máis e.e ¡FÓRA, LISCA! (¡FUERA, LARGO!) Ya, ya T^T Por cierto, me dijeron que Ciudad Canal es una ciudad muy bonita para visitar Archivo:Cara tierna.png He dicho FUERA e.e T^T Pues habrá que ir a la Ciudad esa o3o Pues claro que hay que ir, QUIERO LUCHAR Archivo:D8.png Ya empieza otra vez e.e *Algo se mueve en su mochila* ¿o3o? Archivo:Huevo de Togepi.png *Era lo que se movía tanto o3o* ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *3* Archivo:Huevo de Togepi.png *Moviéndose mucho* El milagro de la vida T^T Cuántas veces lo habremos visto a lo largo de los capítulos o3o Archivo:Togepi NB.gif ¡Toge, toge piiiiiiiiiiii! Awwwwwww :33 Que monosidad >u< Bueno, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo :3 Nuestras ansiadas vacaciones de navidad ya llegan... *3* Y las mías también *3* Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura